A Technomage and a Telepath-Chapter 5
by JeanDream
Summary: Galen gains the assistance of a telepath for a quest on the edge of known space. . . (Set 10 years beffore Crusade)


Well, here's Chapter 5.I'm not sure about it. . .tell me what you think.Also, I think that I will take a little break from this story.Don't worry though, I should crank out another chapter within the next 2 weeks.(Today is November 27, 2000).I tend to write better when I let a story knock around in my mind for awhile, and that is what I need to do right now.

Of course, Crusade, Galen, technomages, etc., were created by JMS.All others are my creation, including the plot of this story.If anything is not technically correct, please bear with me.I don't know everything about technomages, telepaths, their ships, space, etc.LONG LIVE CRUSADE!

# A Technomage and a Telepath

By JeanDream

Chapter 5- Cara's Revelation

On subsequent visits with Retha, the _Living Ship_, Cara discovered that Galen was still somewhat uncomfortable with the possibility of the ship and her having conversations that he was not a part of.So, Cara let Galen converse and study with the Kethiran alone.

During those times, Galen learned much.The _Living Ship_, though distinctly a biological organism, possessed quasi-techno attributes.She functioned much as an artificial ship would-each of her organs had a specialized function.Her largest and most complex organ generated jump-points into hyperspace.Retha also had a chemical composition high in metallic substances, and she ingested deep-space gases for energy.Her most unique quality was her capability of supporting the life functions of carbon-based beings.The umbilicals that Galen and Cara had seen hanging over the rider-chair during that first meeting were used to pass nutrients and sustenance to the humanoid rider.

The times that Galen spent with the Kethiran also had less technical moments. 

"What do you think of Cara?" Retha asked abruptly during one of their conversations.It was the fifth day of their visit to Trentis 3.

"What do you mean?" Galen asked, a little confused.

"How do you feel about her?"

The technomage frowned.The truth was that he was confused and afraid of his feelings for the telepath.Thus, Galen remained silent.

Retha seemed to sense this."You are a remarkable being, Galen," she mused, "you possess knowledge of many different things.I'm amazed though, how very little you know about yourself."

"I know," Galen murmured, distinctly uncomfortable.That was the end of the conversation.The technomage took his leave of Retha and disappeared into the forest, hoping to find solitude and tranquility in its dark reaches.

Cara had also hoped to find a level of peace and understanding within the untamed forestland.The telepath had discovered an isolated waterfall during their second day on the planet.At the time, she had briefly considered swimming there, but it was near sunset, and she hadn't wanted to remain in the forest alone after dark.

Now, however, it was midday.Cara stripped off all of her clothes and slipped into the cool spring water.For a while, she stood under the cascading falls and let the water flow gently over her.The telepath thought back to the day before, when Retha had made a startling request of her.The _Living Ship_ had asked Cara to be her new rider and to accompany her through the reaches of deep space for a period of 10-20 years – the time that it would take for the Kethiran to mature into adulthood.If Cara chose to become Retha's rider, she would be in no uncertain terms saving the _Living Ship's_ life.Despite this, Cara had hesitated in accepting the offer.Her feelings for Galen had only grown in the past few days, much to her chagrin.She had never truly been in love before, and that was the feeling Cara thought she was beginning to have for him.Retha was aware of this, and being a sensitive creature, she urged the telepath to search her heart deeply before making a decision.

Now, the clean liquid seemed to wash away all worries and confusion.In that time, Cara was able to forget the uncertainty she felt over her feelings for the technomage and the choice she would have to make.The female telepath swam leisurely in the small serene pool that surrounded the waterfall, singing to herself occasionally.During that time of contemplation, she resolved to finally tell the technomage about her feelings for him.

Just when Cara was about to leave the refreshing waters, she unexpectedly discovered that she was no longer alone.

"What are you doing here?" she cried out and ducked behind a large half submerged rock.

Galen, who had been reclining on the bank, answered simply, "watching."

Cara's face turned red."Why?" she asked angrily.

"Why does any man watch a woman?" he replied calmly.

"But I'm naked!" Cara protested vehemently.

"I'm aware of that," Galen replied. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle with restrained laughter."By the way, you have a very nice . . . voice." 

The telepath was so embarrassed and angry she felt like screaming.Instead she ordered through gritted teeth, "Just turn around so I can get out and put some clothes on."

The technomage stood and turned his back to her.Cara crept onto the bank behind him, snatching up her clothes and hastily put them on.

"Ugh," she moaned.Her clothing was now mostly drenched."If you hadn't come, I could have lain on the bank and let the sun dry me off."

Galen turned to her with a small smile on his face."You still can."

Cara covered up a wry smile by giving Galen a dirty look.She pushed past him and started climbing through the elevated forestland.After about ten yards, she turned back to look at Galen.

"Well, come on," she beckoned impatiently and without waiting to see if he followed her, she started back up the slope.

Intrigued, Galen trailed after the beautiful telepath.They climbed for about half a mile, between trees and rocks.After a short while, Cara, who was still ahead of the technomage, came to a sudden stop.

When he reached her, Galen was astonished at the sight that lay before them.Cara had led them to the top of a small mountain; and the view was fantastic.A sapphire river wove through the green landscape like a ribbon.They could even see the falls that Cara had most recently been swimming in.Far-off towering mountains completed the stunning scene.

The lovely telepath turned her striking green eyes upon the technomage."I found it a few days ago.Isn't it breathtaking?" 

"Yes."Galen was still taking in the view._There are awe-inspiring things in the depths of space,_ the technomage thought, _but somehow the simplicity of a wooded mountain can transcend them all._

Cara sat down upon a large rock and patted the space beside her."Sit down. . . There's something I need to talk to you about."

Galen complied and looked at her expectantly.

"The other day Retha made a request of me," Cara said gravely.She looked out across the valley thoughtfully."She asked me to go with her – to become her new rider."

The fine-looking technomage turned his light blue eyes from the view laid out before them, and studied Cara's face intently."What was your decision?"

"I haven't been able to make one yet."

"What's holding you back?" Galen asked, not sure that he wanted to know the answer.

Cara finally tore her gaze from the magnificent landscape and looked into his eyes.For a moment she hesitated.What she was about to say would make her the weakest she had ever been in her entire life.Could she say the words?Something in her heart said yes, and she blurted out, "I think I love you, Galen."There, she had said it.Now, the telepath gauged his reaction.

Galen's face took on a pained expression and he looked downward."I wish you hadn't said that, Cara."

"Why?" she asked earnestly.Cara took his face in her hands and made him look at her.She studied his face for a few moments. "You don't love me, do you?"

He gently removed her soft hands from his face and clasped them in his own strong ones.Galen looked into Cara's sea-green eyes and felt his heart twist into a knot."It's not that I don't, it's that I can't."

"Why not?" Cara inquired huskily.Tears threatened to spill over her cheeks."Tell me what I can do to make you love me."

The technomage looked sad."Believe me, there's nothing that you can do, Cara." He paused.The next words he spoke were coated with anguish, "There was a female technomage - her name was Isabel.I loved her with my entire being.She died, and I vowed I would never go through that kind of pain again.I can't."

Finally the tears pushed their way past the telepath's defenses.Embarrassed, she pulled away from Galen and hastily wiped her eyes."I guess I can't stand up against a ghost," she said dully.

"No . . . Cara," Galen protested and reached for her.She wrenched away from his touch and arose from the rock."Please forget what I said.Forget this ever happened."She choked back another sob.

"Cara," Galen whispered forlornly

She took a few steps backward."I – I have to go now." With tears streaming down her face, Cara ran blindly through the forest.After tripping on rocks and roots a half dozen or so times, the dejected woman collapsed upon the ground and wept bitterly for a handful of hours.Then, emotionally drained, she sat upon a log, feeling numb.Once, her voice broke the heavy silence, "Please God, let me not love him!Take this feeling away from me!"Nevertheless, Cara's love for the handsome, enigmatic man did not abate.

Finally, at sunset, the heartbroken telepath started back to Galen's ship.


End file.
